Unknown Diaries, a Pokemon Journey
by Tigerstarforever
Summary: I am Light, a 17 year old, new Pokemon trainer. I have shoulder length, silver hair. I have been told to have deep, luxurious brown eyes, and a mysterious, bad boy personality. Allos Owliez :D anyways, think of HeartGold/SoulSilver's rival, but with brown eyes & silver hair C:


Allos, Owliez! I gave up on my Warriors Fanfic, but I'll pick up anytime now ._. maybe.

Anyways, here's a Pokemon fanfic! :DDDDD R & R please :3

The world was black, choking me with the icy loneliness. I stumbled around, getting nowhere. Faint, distant voices echoed around me..  
"We warned you.. You should never had tried to save her... It wasn't your time.. You failed her... You failed the world..."

"NOOOO!" I scream, clutching my head, falling to the ground. "Please!" I beg, "Stop..." I curl up, crying in pain as a pulsating dark force wrapped around me in an invisble blanket.

I Am Light. Welcome To The World Of Pokémon.

"WAKE UP!"  
A young boy, with short, shaved black hair and green eyes, was bouncing up and down in the doorway. "Shut up, Bug." Light lifted his head, his long, silver hair was ruffled. His dark, luxurious brown eyes where dull with tiredness. He rolled over, then pushed off the heavy white blanket.  
Light stepped out of bed as Bug ran to get dressed. He walked to his own closet. "Today's the day, huh?" he muttered. November 6th. His birthday. He turned 17 today. He pulled out a black tank top with a silver cross on the back, and black skinny jeans. He slipped them on, and then pulled out a white, sharp-looking coat. He put it on, along with black gloves.  
-

Light opened the door to outside. Bug ran past him, the sunlight shined down on both. Light took in a deep breath, and took a careful step onto the black, snow-covered concrete sidewalk. Bug was wearing his grey hoodie and blue jeans.  
"I can't believe it's your birthday, Light! You must feel so old! I wish I was seventeen. AHAHA JUST KIDDING I like being ten! Do you think Professor Colt will be nice? What if he's mean? What if he's ugly! :O " Bug rambled on excitedly, while Light just walked on, pass the few homes and stores.  
They soon stopped at a small dome shaped building. It was a blue, silver, and gray lab. Light knocked on the door, which opened immediately. Bug dashed in.  
"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted. "Where are the Pokémon? :/ "  
The person who had opened the door was a blonde, blue-eyed, cheer-leader looking 16 year old girl. She wore a pink mini-skirt with blue floral patterns, and a matching scarf & jacket.  
"Hi, Light!" she greeted cheerily. Light brushed the snow out of his hair. "Hey, Victoria." He looked around.  
Bug stopped, his green eyes huge. "H-Hi.. Proffessor Colt?"  
Light turned to look at who his little brother was talking to. It was an older, scruffy-looking man. He had balding brown hair, a scruffy beard, big glasses, and a long lab coat. He had a big nose and kind, yet disturbing, smile. "Hello, Bug. I am, indeed, Colt. Are you two here for your Pokémon? It is Light's birthday, after all. And this time, we do have the Pokémon."  
Light's brown eyes looked to the big black shelf in the back of the lab. There were six pokéballs. He looked back, and, at the same time as Bug, nodded.  
Colt chuckled. "Come. Victoria, shut the door, please."  
The girl nodded. "Yes, daddy."

Colt let Bug choose the first Pokémon. The excited boy let all six Pokémon out.  
There were three starters, and three rare Pokémon. "What are they?" Bug questioned. Colt laughed, and pointed to each Pokémon.  
"This is Turtwig, the tiny leaf Pokémon, Mudkip, the mud fish Pokémon, and this," he said, pointing to the last starter, "Is Cyndaquil, the fire mouse Pokémon." Bug stared in aw. he ignored the other Pokémon and picked up the Mudkip.  
"THIS ONE :D" he hugged it. Professor Colt nodded.  
"Light," he turned. "you're up, son. This is Eevee, the evolution pokémon, Natu, the tiny bird pokémon, and Togepi, the Spike ball Pokémon." He stepped back. The remaining Pokémon looked up at Light, almost as if waiting. He blinked, stepping back, then, hesitating, Light lifted a finger. "That one."

"Alright. Cyndaquil it is." Colt returned the other Pokémon. Cyndaquil bounced over to Light, smiling. "Cyn, Quil!"  
"So, Light, what will you name it?" Colt asked. Light looked at it. "Girl or boy?" "Boy." Light nodded. "Cyndaquil, your name is Ash now." Cyndaquil yipped in approval.  
"And Mudkip is Kibble! :D" Kibble squeaked and sat on Bug's shoulder. "Mud mud!"  
Light pet Ash's head, and allowed him to climb up onto his own shoulder. Colt handed Bug and Light two objects. Light's was black, Bug's was blue.  
"This is called a Pokédex. It automatically records the data and information of Pokémon you encounter and catch. Here;" he also handed them both a gray bookbag. "In each bag I have given you, ten pokéballs, ten potions, one revive, one full restore, and a Pokégear."  
Light nodded in understanding, while Bug snatched up the bag, and bolted out the door. "I'M GONNA BE A CHAMPIOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"  
Light picked up his bag and slung it around his unoccupied shoulder. "Thank you, Professor."  
"No Light," Colt replied. "Thank you." Light said goodbye to Victoria and Colt, then left the building.

I'm a trainer now.. I won't let you down, Ruby. I promise. he thought, and with that, he walked down the snowy path, upon which a great adventure awaited.

-  
"Uggghh..Too many traineeeeerrrrrrssss..." Bug moaned loudly. Kibble was flopped down on his head. "Mudkiiiii..." He agreed.  
Light looked at Ash, who was happy and content. "Bug, be happy I agreed to join the double battle." he sighed. Bug rolled his eyes. "Meh."  
A young boy ran over. "HEY! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE :U" Light looked at the boy, who had a Pikachu. "'Kay."  
Ash jumped onto a rock on the ground, using Ember to melt the snow. Pikachu jumped down as well, smirking. "Pik-Pika!"  
The trainer narrowed his eyes. "Pikachu, waste no time and use Iron Tail!"  
"Ash dodge and use Ember, follow it up with tackle!"  
Pikachu leapt through the air, tail glowing. The Cyndaquil jumped back, causing Pikachu's tail to crash into the rock. Ash shot a flame at Pikachu, then rammed into it.  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded and shot a bolt at the fire starter, who squealed in pain as he was shot across the field. He stood up shakily.  
"Ash! :/ Use Tackle!" Ash stumbled, then ran towards the Pikachu. "Knock him away with Iron Tail!" Pikachu slapped Ash across the face with its tail, and Ash flew into a tree, unconscious.  
Light blinked, running over to Ash. He pulled out the revive, and used it.  
"Nice battle, kid." Light commented. The kid snorted, and took 78Poké, then ran off to buy something.  
"Ha, niiiice. Kibble wouldn't even have been affected." Bug laughed. Light rolled his eyes. "You only know that because you're a nerd." he shot back, smiling. He picked up the exhausted Ash, and walked on to find a Pokécenter.

~Sorry, I upload about 4 chapters worth each time


End file.
